


The Authors

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: Unknown authors meet and find out they are a lot alike.Will it work ?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 73
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not up to date with punctuation so please forgive my errors.  
> Please do leave comments and in time I'll get better.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> The black German Shepard is the only part of the story that is true,  
> He had a big long registered name but we called him Black Boy.  
> He did break his teeth and had stainless steel canines . Scary looking boy.

Chapter 1 

Charlotte tells Alison she will be happy to help. “You're sure you don’t mind,” Alison asked. Alison owns a housekeeping service and once in a while when one of her workers was out she would have to do the job herself. She had gone to a client's house and was standing on a ladder to clean a chandelier when she fell. Laying on the floor, she managed to get her phone out of her pocket and called 111. An ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital where they determined she had a broken hip. She was young and healthy but it was a bad fall and she would need surgery then rehab and would be out of commision for 6 to 8 weeks. Once she got out of the hospital she would work from home on her phone but she needed her sister Charlotte to help NOW. Charlotte had been her next call.

They had both left the farm where they were the oldest of 12 children. Only 13 months apart they both had graduated college and were ready for adventure. At first they worked at anything, just to keep the rent paid and food on the table. Alison worked as a house maid for several months and actually loved it. The homes were beautiful and really never what you would call dirty. The pay was good, everyone was nice and she really enjoyed her work. Charlotte worked at a bookstore. Of course she loved it. Books of all kinds and everywhere. 

After about 8 months cleaning houses, the owner of the housekeeping business was ready to retire and sell her client list. Alison was beside herself with joy. She had a degree in business management and knew the potential for making money. Coming from such a large family they both knew how to make due, never waste and save so they had enough money for Alison to buy the business. Waste Not Want Not. They even had that piacque hanging in their kitchen. 

Charlotte had a degree in English and always the book worm had studied everything she could about writing. She had written a few articles for school papers and then newspapers, and all the while she worked on writing her own novels. Fiction was her choice. It seemed her mind went in all sorts of directions so all she needed to do was put it on paper. Easy, right ? Not right, it was actually hard but she carried on, working at the bookstore and writing as she had time. She had studied and read all the authors from the 1800’s and thought with some research she could continue their quest in her own fashion. She loved everything Jane Austen and thought maybe a HEA wasn’t always the case. Maybe she could have a little heartbreak and mystery in her books. 

As she got to the hospital they were just getting ready to take Alison into surgery. Charlotte called her parents but they were so far away they couldn’t get there in time. “No worries, I’ll take care of everything and keep you updated,” she assured her Mom. Allison already had a list of what to do for her business. Each worker already had their instruction for the week. All Charlotte needed to do was monitor her phone in case there were any calls, and help out at one special house. 

After surgery when Alison was awake she needed Charlotte to work at the bachelors house. Two brothers, living together in a huge 2 story home close to the beach. One brother was very particular except for his office and the other brother was on the messy side but personable, always joking and cooking. Charlotte was to follow the direction to perfection. 

Charlotte had finished 4 books that had been published and she no longer worked at the bookstore but spent her time writing. A couple of her books had been best sellers and she was praying the latest would be too. Her editor and the Publishing company were getting ready to launch her next book but she was exhausted. She had planned on some time away from writing so the timing was perfect. She could rest her brains and help Alison with the housework. 

Instructions for the home of the Parker brothers went as follows. “You’ll need to change the beds on Monday. The older brother has an upstairs bedroom and the younger is downstairs, 5 bedrooms in all but only 2 are ever used. Tend to the laundry, and send the suits to the dry cleaners. Do the grocery shopping. “They will always leave a list on the frig and a credit card you can use.” “Clean the bathrooms, dust everything in the house but don’t get on any ladders,” Alison instructed. “Also unload and load the dishwasher, just check the cabinets and you’ll see where to put things. The older brother, Mr. Sidney Parker, is the tall one, and usually takes out the trash, don’t know why, but it just must be his thing. If he forgets, be sure to do that too, except the trash in his office, don’t touch it . He seems to make himself a lot of notes and sometimes I see him going through his trash looking for something. Also the glass doors going out to the deck need washing inside and out. “One last thing, Alison said. “I think Sidney is a writer of some sort and you're not to disturb anything in his office.” He often goes pacing around with a pencil in his mouth like he is thinking , really acts just like you do when you're writing. Just vacuum, dust the book shelves and leave his desk alone. Sometimes it’s a real mess but he says he knows where everything is. Oh, and don’t forget to check and water the plants. “One more thing Alison remembered,” “don’t let any women in the house. Only their sister Diana, sister-in-law Mary and friend Georgie.” 

Charlotte used a pen name for her books so no pictures of her and no one knew who she was. She liked it that way, once you get famous you can’t live a normal life. She felt safe going to work in a gated neighborhood close to the ocean , heck housework was how she was raised. She got the address and the code to the front door, it was Monday morning and she was to go every weekday. Can’t imagine what there would be to do every day, She thought. 

As she drove up to the house she was stunned to see how nice it was. She and Alison had moved up into a nice neighborhood and nicer house but this was something special. First she noticed the garden, perfectly manicured, not a blade of grass out of place.  
The colors of the plants were beautiful. Each color was placed in just the right spot. There was a circle drive in front with a large fountain in the center. The sound of the fountain could cause a person to daydream of being in the ocean which was not far away but still it was spectacular. It was a hot Summer day,and the sky was a beautiful blue with just a few big puffy white clouds drifting about. What a fine fresh day !

The steps to the front door were sandstone, perfectly laid out. She let herself into a tastefully decorated foyer then into the large living room. Expensive taupe colored leather furniture, an oversized sofa and 2 comfortable armchairs, a huge fireplace, pictures and plants placed just so and double glass doors leading out to the deck and from there the swimming pool then the ocean. She just had to stop and take it all in. 

The kitchen looked like it had just been updated with all the latest appliances. Really nice stainless steel. WOW, what did these guys do ? She found the utility room also updated with the latest washer and dryer. Then back to the kitchen to check for a shopping list. Sure enough, it was there, along with the credit card. The note even told her which store to use. Thinking she would just get that out of the way first she took the list and left. Once back she put the groceries away and went upstairs to check the bedrooms and baths. This was such a big house it was going to take all day. The bedrooms also were beautiful, heavy oak furniture , king sized poster beds in all three rooms. She had the cleaning caddy from the utility room so she started in the upstairs bathrooms, she changed the sheets, dusted everything and ran the vacuum. Only one bedroom upstairs had been used so no need to change sheets in all of the rooms. Really nothing even looked dirty but she cleaned anyway.

She was just about to head downstairs when a man at the bottom of the stairs said,” Who in the Hell, are you?” “ Excuse me sir, I’m Charlotte Haywood, Alison’s sister. “Where is Alison, why isn’t she here?” he said in a rather gruff tone. “Alison had an accident, fell off a ladder and had to have her hip replaced,” she explained. “I’m sorry to hear that,” Sidney says. Looking at his phone he sees he has missed voicemails from her. “So you do look a lot like her. Sorry I was just surprised to see someone I didn't recognize.” and he had a warm slight smile. “Please don’t think too badly of me,” he asked. “Of course not, how could I, after all I’m a stranger in your house,” she said. 

She was just heading downstairs to continue cleaning as he was going upstairs to change clothes. They passed each other on the stairs, he gave her a slight nod and she gave him a small smile. “WOW , Alison didn’t say anything about him being so handsome,” she thought. She should have warned me. He was tall, and perfectly built with dark curly hair and really dark penetrating brown eyes. At first he seemed put off about her being there but then he had softened a bit.

She already had laundry going, had unloaded and loaded the dishwasher and was getting ready to work on the main floor when she heard someone coming in from the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

“Hello, Alison,” when did you get so short ?” “ Oh you're not Allison, the man said.” “No”, as she turned around,” I’m her sister Charlotte.” “Where is Alison, and by the way, I’m Arthur,” he said with a smile. “Nice to meet you,” and Arthur gave her a little hug. “Oh, nice to meet you, I assumed you were Arthur, she answered. Alison gave me instructions about what is expected here. I’ll do my best to fill in while Alison gets well.

Alison and Charlotte looked a lot alike but Charlotte was smaller. They both had that beautiful dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes. Both worked in capris and t-shirts, clean and neat but nothing fancy and both of them put their hair up in a ponytail. They even sounded alike. One big difference was that Charlotte had a cute dimple in her chin. 

“Do sit down and let me fix you a cup of tea, You must be worn out, ” he said. Now tell me about Alison.” Arthur was shocked to hear Alison had fallen off a ladder. Charlotte filled him in about her accident and the first thing Arthur wanted to do was to bake her a cake or maybe cupcakes,” I don’t know what do you think, what’s her favorite flavor? We really appreciate her so we need to let her know we are thinking about her.  
“Where is she?” ”We need to send some flowers.” “And I have cookies you need to try, let me just get them out of the car.” I’ll be right back.” As Arthur went out to the garage Sidney came into the room. “Hello again,” he said as Arthur comes back into the kitchen. “Sidney, I’m going to order some flowers for Alison, don’t you agree we should ?” “Sure Arthur, order anything you like.”   
I see you’ve met my brother, Miss Hay, as Sidney leans in realizing he has already forgotten her name, Charlotte reminds him. “Charlotte Haywood,” she says. Sidney had changed from his 3 piece suit to simple shorts and t-shirt but very attractive.   
“Oh my, this is so much more than just being tall, this guy is gorgeous,” she was thinking with a smile on her face. Maybe he was some sort of model. Good grief, how am I going to keep from watching him, she thought to herself. 

It was almost noon and Arthur got busy with the tea, insisting she sit and take a break. “ I’m sure you have not sat down all day, the place looks wonderful, I can tell without even looking around.” “It’s really a big house , I’m not sure how Alison does it all in a day, she mused. ” She told him she had cleaned the glass doors as she saw lots of small fingerprints on them. Aw yes, that would be our older brother Tom and Mary’s kids. They have not learned to use a door knob and it drives us bachelors nuts. So Alison fell off a ladder ? “We don’t want you to get hurt here, so never clean anything you can’t reach, we’ll hire someone for things like that,” he told her. Charlotte assured him she would be careful and Alison would replace her in a few weeks. “Oh no, really?” “You don’t want to stay and be our helper?” Arthur looks in the frig and sees she has already done the grocery shopping and everything is just right he tells her. “No, I’m just on a break from my regular work and was able to help out for a while.” 

Arthur asks her if she had walked down to the beach but no she had not had time. Sidney was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest, a slight grin on his face as he watched the interaction between her and Arthur. “Sidney could you please take Charlotte down to the water?” She is only going to be with us a short time and I want to be sure she experiences the sand between her toes. “Certainly and my pleasure,” he replies. Charlotte had finished her tea and a cookie so why not? She was still trying to figure out how not to stare at him. “I noticed you’ve cleaned the glass doors. It seems our nieces and nephews can’t use the door knobs, so thanks for that,” he told her. Sidney can’t think of anything else to say and neither can Charlotte. Sidney can’t tell anyone what he does for a living and she can’t either. “So,” he asked,” you and Alison aren’t from around here ?” “No, she tells him, we were raised on a farm in West Virginia and always wanted to live close to the ocean so North Carolina seemed perfect for us.” “Seems I remember Arthur saying something about Alison having a lot of siblings”, Sidney asked. Yes, we are the oldest 2 of 12. “How about you, just 4 of you?” she asked . “Yes, I’m the middle brother and second oldest.” Charlotte thinks she used to work for his brother and sister-in-law at the bookstore but decides not to mention it.  
”Hello Mr. Parker,” an older lady says. “ How are you and Austen doing today?” Sidney asked. Ms. Haywood, “I’d like you to meet our neighbor Mrs Collins and her pal Austen.” Austen, a black German Shepherd, sat at Sidney’s feet for a pat on his head. Charlotte was a little taken back because Austen had what looked like stainless steel teeth. “Don’t be afraid of him,'' Mrs. Collins said. He’s a retired police dog and broke his canine teeth in a chain link fence trying to get a criminal. It was only his canine teeth but he was scary looking. Sidney gave Austen commands and Austen did as asked. “See, he’s a good boy,” he told her. Charlotte stepped over to the huge dog and patted him on the head. As she squatted down to get on the dogs level he gave her a big lick on her cheek. He is a good boy, and Charlotte having a soft spot for dogs gave him a hug. Mrs Collins was delighted, and told Charlotte everyone loved Austen. “Well, good day,” the lady said then she and Austen were on their way home.  
As they got to the waters edge Charlotte took off her sandals and started to wade in the water while Sidney just stood back and watched. “ Aren’t you going to get your feet wet,” she yelled. “Might as well.” He took off his flip flops and met her in the water. About that time a big wave came crashing in and Charlotte lost her balance. Good thing he was there to catch her. He reached out from behind her and put his arms around her waist and helped her back to the shore. “We can’t let you get hurt on your first day here, Alison would be furious,” he assured. Suddenly Charlotte was looking right into his eyes, beautiful eyes looking right back at her. She clears her throat and he let go of her and she told him she better get back and finish her work. They started back to the house when Austen came running toward Sidney whining, then turned back, almost crying Sidney realized something was wrong. Together they followed the dog and found Mrs. Collins laying on the ground, she was conscious and told them she thought she was having a heart attack. They called for help and Sidney told Mrs Collins he would take care of Austen not to worry. The ambulance arrived and took the lady to the hospital and they took Austen home. 

“Will you have a problem with Austen here while you clean?”   
Sidney asked. “No, not at all,” she replied. I love dogs and he is such a good boy.” She was thinking Austen needed a dog bed and dog food and asked Sidney if he wanted to go to the pet store or did he want her to go. Sidney decided to go and took Austen with him so the dog could pick out his own bed.   
When Sidney returned he called the hospital to check on Mrs. Collins, they were putting a stent in and she would be fine but would be in the hospital a few days. “Please let her know her dog is fine and not to worry,'' he explained to the nurse. 

Charlotte was getting a call on her cell and excused herself to answer knowing it was her editor. “We are about ready to get your book out to the stores,” James told her. “Are you sure you don’t want to get some photos and use your real name?” he asked. There is nothing like a book signing to get yourself known.” No, I like being able to walk down the street or go shopping and no one knows who I am.” A private life is better than paparazzi taking your picture at every turn. OK, ok understood. I’ve got another author just like you no pictures and no real name. Both of you are driving me nuts. “Come on James, who is it,” she asked. “Now Charlotte you know I’m not telling but his pen name is Austen Cooper, also 4 books on the bestseller list and we are putting his new book out a week after yours. Oh yes, I’ve read some of his work, he likes mysteries from time periods. “Interesting pen name,” she says. “Almost as interesting as yours Ms. Jane Parker,” James replies. Are you sure I don’t know him or have ever met him ? “ I can’t think of any place you would meet him but who knows maybe someday,” James laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, hope it's fun to read.

Chapter 3 

Charlotte noticed Sidney wore a platinum Rolex watch. She had a matching one but didn’t wear it everyday. He drove a Jaguar F type and Arthur had a Cadillac Escalade. And this high dollar house. Everything about them said money.   
Charlotte had a Mercedes GLS Class but for work she was driving Alison’s car, a Lincoln Navigator.  
.   
Arthur told her their older brother Tom and his wife Mary owned a bookstore franchise while Arthur had the attached cafe, serving all kinds of drinks also fresh baked pastries and their sister Diana helped run everything. People could sit and read, visit and enjoy a day with books or a friend. Sidney worked at home most of the time, he would often go for a swim or run early in the mornings or if the weather was bad he would head out to the gym. No kidding, he was in perfect shape ! 

Sidney was intrigued after meeting Charlotte. Dang she was a cute little thing, just something about her but he was not going to allow himself to think about it.

Several years ago he had been engaged to his college sweetheart. Her family was rich, she was beautiful but also something cold about her but he just didn’t pay attention to her rude behavior to others. They each had gone home for a week break from school then he decided to go to her house and surprise her. Instead he got the surprise. She was parked with another man in her parents driveway and they were in a compromising position. Sidney was never going to forget looking in the car window and seeing her like that. He just left and that was the end. 

Weeks later she was engaged again ready to marry another man only this one was extremely rich and much older. Seems she had just been using Sidney as her good looking arm candy. All the other girls were after him but she kept him on her string. He was desperately hurt and had a hard time finishing up classes so he could graduate and get far away from her. 

Charlotte worked everyday and Arthur was in and out at unpredictable times. Sidney seemed to be there a lot too. He would sit in his office or pace around and sometimes she would catch him watching her. He would always smile and walk away. Arthur would often want them to sit in the kitchen and have tea then try one of his new creations. He would get Charlotte and Sidney together at the bar, start a conversation then like a flash be gone. This left them alone together, it wasn’t really uncomfortable silence but it did seem awkward.

A few days later, while Charlotte was working, there was a knock at the front door. Hello, she told a lady who was holding what looked like an overnight bag. “Is Sidney here?” “ No I’m sorry he isn’t.” “Well who are you?” she asked, sounding rather rude. “I’m the housekeeper,” Charlotte told her. “May I let Mr Parker know who came by?” “I’m Mrs Campion and yes tell him I was here and he needs to call me, I’m sure he still has my number but here is my card incase. I also need to leave this bag here.” Charlotte was not about to let her in but she took the bag and told Mrs Campion she would let him know. This seemed odd, so Charlotte left the bag on the stairs. 

Sidney came home, it was still early morning Arthur hadn’t left for his job, he was just taking some tarts out of the oven. “Hey Sid, what are you doing back so early ?” “Well, I’ve got work to do if that’s OK with you,” he yells as he heads up the stairs. Charlotte was working in the kitchen with Arthur while he tells her it’s very odd for Sid to be back home so early. Sidney noticed the bag but thinks maybe for some reason it’s Charlotte’s. 

Arthur and Charlotte were joking around in the kitchen while Sidney was upstairs taking a shower and changing.   
“Arthur, a woman came by earlier and wanted to leave an overnight bag here,” she explains. “She seemed rather rude but I didn’t let her in.” Instead I took her bag and left it on the bottom of the stairs. “OH NO, was she a fancy looking blond?'' he asked. Yes, a Mrs. Campion wanting to talk to Sidney.   
“We’ll burn that bag, holy shit we can’t have her showing up here.” “I wish I had seen her,” he huffs. “Why?” Charlotte asked. “Years ago Sidney was engaged to her.” “It was a horrible time, she cheated on him and he had a hard time getting over it all,” Arthur told her. I can’t imagine how she knows where he lives. “We just can’t have Eliza messing around here.” “I don’t think Sidney’s been on a date since,” he confessed.

Sidney hears the name Eliza as he comes into the kitchen. “What’s going on,” he asks Arthur. “Well Sid, dear brother seems the devil herself showed up here wanting to see you and left a bag. Maybe she thinks she’ll spend the night. The look on Sidney’s face was shocking, sick, upset, horrified. “How did she know where you live, who would tell her anything about you?” Arthur almost yells. Sidney slowly sits down putting his head in his hands.” I’m not sure, but I did see some of the old gang a couple of weeks ago and gave our address to a couple of the guys. Come to think of it Crows and Babbers girlfriends also know her. That must have been what happened.” 

Charlotte had gone into the living room and was dusting and checking the plants. This wasn’t any of her business so she didn’t want to hear about it. Sidney went to get the bag but when he saw Charlotte he told her he was sorry she had to encounter Eliza. “ No problem,” she said, “I just knew I wasn’t to let her in.” “Right,” he said, then he picked up the bag thinking he would look inside then thought better about it so he just turned around and took it straight outside to the garbage.

While dusting some pictures and taking a closer look she realized she did in fact use to work for Tom and Mary Parker, Aw yes the bookstore but the cafe wasn’t yet built. What a small world.“ I’m sorry there are so many pictures to dust, it’s just a family thing and Arthur has to have them everywhere,” he told her when he came back in from dumping the damn bag . “Don’t worry about it, I just realized I used to work for your brother and Mary at the bookstore.” She picked up one of the pictures to take a closer look. “They didn’t have the cafe ready so I never met Arthur,” she explained. 

Everyday Charlotte cleaned the house and got the mail in, leaving it in Sidney’s office. He had written notes and left them all over his desk and sometimes his trash bin would be running over but she was not to empty it. No way could she help herself from taking a closer look at some of the notes. What on earth was this man writing about ? As she laid the mail down she noticed a letter addressed to Mr. Sidney Parker and it was from her publisher . What is this about she wondered. Even stranger, when she got home she had the same envelope from her publisher. It was an RSVP to a Writers Conference set on a Saturday night in two weeks.   
Oh no, she would have to go shopping for a dress. Maybe get her nails done and get an appointment for her hair.   
Alison was home and doing well, a physical therapist was working with her 3 days a week and she was walking and all but well. 

Charlotte talked her into lunch and a shopping trip. It was good to get out and they would make a day of it. Charlotte picked a midnight blue silky dress, off one shoulder and cut low in the back. It fit her curves just right.  
All the while she is thinking Sidney Parker was also invited, how can this be and why ? Trying not to think about it she also found some new taupe heels and was set. She hated going to these affairs, people thought she was an editor with the publishing house so she just let them think what they wanted. Sidney also hated going to these events but he didn’t care what people thought. He just went because he was expected.

Monday morning Sidney found Charlotte in the utility room folding sheets and he offered to help. Austen was in his bed watching the whole thing and Sidney thought it would be a good idea if they took him for a walk, Mrs Collins would be home later that afternoon and Austen would return home.   
Seemed Sidney couldn’t ever go to the water alone anymore and always wanted Charlotte to go too. They had seen each other a lot over the past several weeks.  
They would tease each other back and forth it was really quite endearing. Finishing the sheets they went to the kitchen, Charlotte felt like he was following her around. “What does he want from me?” she almost said out loud. Sidney is thinking it would be nice to ask her to go with him to the writers conference but he didn’t want to risk anyone knowing who he was. Maybe before she is gone he could get her number and just ask her out to dinner, kind of like a thank you for all her help with the house. No, that wasn’t a good idea, maybe just ask her out for a dinner date. Right, he hadn’t been on a date in years. She was darn adorable, smart and witty and he just felt comfortable being around her. So he made up his mind that he would ask her out to dinner and go to the conference alone as usual. 

One more week and Charlotte would be replaced cleaning their house. It was sad in a way, the work certainly wasn’t hard, Arthur was always trying to feed her and Sidney always wanted to just talk and go down to the water's edge.   
Her last day Arthur made some special tarts and Sidney wanted her to go for another walk to the beach. So she drank tea, ate a tart and went. “Charlotte, would you mind if I had your phone number,” a nervous Sidney asked. “Sure, I’ll leave it on the frig before I leave today,'' she told him. If you have a complaint you can call Alison. “No, nothing like that,” he explains. “I was thinking we have gotten along so well and I’ve enjoyed our talks, maybe we could go out to dinner some evening,” he said. “Of course, I’d love to,” she replied. One thing she really liked about the Parkers was they never treated her like she was beneath them because of her work station. 

Arthur was leaving for the café, and he told Charlotte goodbye and gave her a big hug telling her she needed to be sure to come visit them when she had time. “I know both of us are going to miss you and one of us will miss you even more,” then he looked towards Sidney’s office. Arthur had noticed how interested Sidney seemed to be towards Charlotte. He was smiling a lot, staying home more, even wearing better clothes. It had been years since Sidney had seemed interested in a woman but here she was, a perfect match. Arthur felt excitement thinking his brother could be happy again.  
After all he was a handsome devil ,such a waste. Sidney often seemed lonely and he would drink too much but lately his mood was just simply contented and not so much drinking. 

When Arthur got to the cafe he found Mary in her office, her head buried in paperwork as always. “Mary, have I got news for you and you are going to love it.” “Do tell, I certainly could use something good to think about for a change,” she replied. “ Well,” he said, we’ve had the most interesting housekeeper for the past few weeks and I think Sidney has taken a shine to her.” “Oh, what gives you that idea?” Arthur explains how Charlotte came to be their housekeeper and how Sidney was home more, dressing better, taking walks to the beach with her, not drinking at night and lots of substantial conversations. “What’s even better is you already know her,” he explained. “ Yes, she use to work for you here at the store, it was several years ago just before we opened the café.” “ Pray tell, who “? “Charlotte Haywood, do you remember her ? “Yes “ Certainly I do, she’s now a regular customer but come to think of it we haven’t seen her in several weeks.” “So she has been your housekeeper and you think Sidney is interested in her ?” “That sounds lovely, she was an exceptional young lady as I recall, smart as a whip, I think she has read almost every book in print.” “I was thinking we should have a little dinner party and invite Charlotte and her sister, maybe a few others like Babbs, Esther and Georgie,” “What do you think ? “ I think it’s a grand idea but I need a couple of weeks to get it arranged, that’s fine Arthur tells her because next Saturday Sidney has a conference he has to go to so maybe the Saturday after would be good ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much , I'll keep at it until I get better


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more little chapter today.  
> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4 

It was Monday morning and Charlotte was gone and another lady had taken her place. Heck NO , no one can take her place, Sidney kept thinking. My gosh he missed her smiling face. She fascinated him, and she could speak about any subject you cared to mention and he couldn’t forget how attractive she was. Arthur noticed Sidney was gone longer in this mornings , running, swimming or boxing at the gym, he also seemed down in the dumps. “Sidney, Mary and I are planning a dinner party a week from Saturday so make sure your calendar is clear.” “Sure, what’s the occasion,” he asked. Arthur tells him that since Mary and Tom know Charlotte they just thought it would be nice to get together, also we are inviting Babbs,Esther and Georgie, oh and Alison too. Arthur asked Sidney if he would invite Charlotte and Alison or did he want him to. “I’ll invite them,” he replied. This news seemed to perk Sidney up but he was still thinking he would ask her out for dinner but with the party in a couple of weeks maybe he would just wait. 

“Wait, hell no I can’t wait !”   
The week went by rather slowly then on Saturday morning he thought he might invite Charlotte for a swim, all they had done was just wade and he hadn’t seen her in a bathing suit. Well maybe Sunday afternoon would be better, he had to go to the conference so yes, Sunday would work and if all went well they could go out to dinner Sunday evening. He had it all planned. Saturday night the conference, Sunday swimming then out to dinner then the next weekend the dinner party at Tom and Mary’s. He would pick her up for that and it would be an actual date.  
About noon he called her, Charlotte seemed surprised to hear from him but she was thrilled. “Hello,” Hi this is Sidney.” “How are you and Alison doing, '' he asked ? “OH, Hi, we’re good , everything alright with you and Arthur ?” “Is the new housekeeper doing a good job?” she wanted to know. “Yes, yes she is doing a good job, not as good as you. I guess you're back at your other job, he asked. “Not yet, I still have some time off,” she told him. He finally asked if she was free Sunday afternoon and she was. He stammered around and finally asked if she would like to come over and go for a swim, either in their pool or the ocean. Then he told her she and Alison were invited to Tom and Mary’s for a Parker dinner party a week from Saturday. She had been thinking about him.They seemed so compatible, he was easy to talk to and really pleasant to look at. 

She still had a question in her mind because it seemed he must be a confirmed bachelor. Arthur insinuated as much. By the looks of him he could get any woman he wanted.

“Would11 be OK, Arthur can fix us lunch,” he tells her. Everyone knows Arthur isn’t happy unless he is feeding someone.   
Give me your address and I’ll come pick you up. No need, I’ll just drive myself over, thanks she said,” sounds like fun, see you Sunday then.” She was thinking about Sunday but also the conference, remembering she saw a letter to Sidney from her publisher. Maybe he was an editor and worked on other people’s books from his home office. Yes that must be it she thought.   
It was Saturday and time to get her nails and hair done. They took her hair to one side in an up do a loose braid with ringlets hanging almost to her exposed shoulder. 

As she arrived at the Convention Center she noticed a car that looked just like Sidney’s, Jaguar F, shinny and black. Sidney had parked and was at the entrance talking to some acquaintances, she didn’t see him but he saw someone that looked a lot like her. She was getting out of a white Mercedes GLS, she was too far away for him to get a good look but really would she have a car like that, he was thinking to himself. He went in with his friends and mingled around, got a drink from the waiter, then saw Babbington and Esther. They were in deep conversation when Esther noticed a gorgeous woman coming in the door. Sidney turned around to see what Esther was looking at and there she was, his Charlotte or maybe somehow she would be his. Esther noticed the look on his face and asked if he knew her. “ Yes, that is or was our housekeeper.” Babbington knew who she was as he was the CFO of the publishing company. Rather amused Babbington says, “ Are you sure she was your housekeeper ?”

Excuse me Sidney tells them and walks over to Charlotte. He had a huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling as he approached her. “Ms Haywood, Charlotte, I’m surprised to see you here.” Charlotte was not surprised to see him after all she knew he had a letter. Before she could speak he took her hand and was about to tell her how beautiful she looked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Eliza, smiling from ear to ear, “Sidney,” she said, “you never did call me. I told your maid to tell you” and she didn’t even look at Charlotte, her gaze was only on him.” I got the message he told her but as you see I didn’t call. “I left a bag at your house , you know what that could have meant ?” He was now beside Charlotte and had his hand on the small of her back, letting her know they were going to walk away. “ Yes, I saw your bag and I believe it went to our garbage.” And with that he moved Charlotte away. Eliza is following them, trying to get his attention. Sidney stops and asks Eliza, “Why are you here ?” “ I could ask you the same thing,” she said. I’m the number one Realtor now and was wanting to see if you would be interested in selling your house as I have several clients looking for something like yours.  
How do you know about my house, you have never been inside. Well the bag was there and if I stayed then I would know, she smirked. “That’s never going to happen and my house is not for sale and I’m not on the market either !” All the while Charlotte was just watching the exchange and felt the need to stay close to Sidney, it was apparent he didn’t want anything to do with Eliza. Eliza looked Charlotte over and said “ aren’t you the maid?” Before Charlotte could answer Sidney let it be known that this lady was someone who helped them when they were in need and he excused them telling her they needed to take their seats. Charlotte could see he was truly upset so she took his arm and they went to their seats. “Sidney, you never did find out why she is here ?” He took a deep breath, “Who cares, he said with a smile on his face.” Sidney tells Charlotte he doesn’t even know why she is there and she lets him know she doesn’t know what he is doing there either. He leans close to her ear and tells her she is absolutely beautiful. She blushes and he can see the color going down her neck. Oh how he would like to kiss those very spots. She thanked him for the compliment and noticed they both had dark blue clothes on, almost like they planned to dress alike. Looking at his suit then at her dress she asked if he realized they were dressed to match. “Great minds think alike,” he smiles.   
Babbington knew both of them and was surprised they knew each other. What are they doing together he said out loud. “What, Esther asked?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple goes swimming.  
> I know it's Christmas Eve. Some of us will not have a big family meal so very little cooking going on.  
> If you don't have a lot to do I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks so much for reading.

Chapter 5 

Esther and Babbs joined them sitting right behind. As the evening wore on, they listened to several authors talk about their best selling novels and some took questions from the audience.  
Sidney put his arm around the back of Charlotte’s chair , seemed he just had to be touching her. Sidney was thinking,” my God she is gorgeous” and he was sure she didn’t even know it and would have no idea the effect she had on him.

Finally she asked him if he was going to tell her why he was there with a VIP pass. Noticing her VIP pass he could ask her the same thing. She told him she does some business with a certain publisher and he says he does as well. She told him she noticed a lot of notes in his office and thought he edits several best selling books. He says, “ something like that, yes.” Charlotte asks Sidney if he has noticed Eliza watching them from across the room and he responded NO as he was only watching her. More blushing and more thoughts of how he needed to kiss her. YES, needed because the effect she had on him was overwhelming.

The conference ended about 10PM and they found it hard to say goodnight. He had walked her to her car, she got out her keys and turned to face him. No one was around so he asked if she would mind a kiss. WHAT ! “ That’s what I was thinking too,” she said. And with that he wrapped her up in his arms and they kissed each other goodnight.

Sidney was bubbling when he got home. He forgot to ask her if she was still coming tomorrow for a swim. It wasn't late so he sent her a text which she answered right away. “Yes, I’ll see you about 11, goodnight Mr. Parker.” “By the way you never told me for sure why you were a VIP at the conference ?” He replies, “I imagine it was for the same reason you were, Goodnight Ms. Haywood.” 

Charlotte fell asleep feeling rather delighted that he wanted to make sure she was still going to join him for a swim. Sidney was extremely handsome, interesting and as far as she could tell was as good of a person as she had ever had cause to meet. The only thing missing was what did he actually do with the Publisher? Maybe he worked on her books ? “No that’s not right because I have to work with the editors," she reasoned. “Oh well,” she thought, “what does it matter?” Looks like I have a date and it’s been years, can’t even remember how long or who her last date was. And there was that kiss he had wrapped her up so tight her feet were off the ground and he literally took her breath away. 

Sidney realizes he has been thinking day and night about her ever since he first saw her at the top of the stairs. What was it that peaked his interest at the first site? He would have to think about it because up to now he tried NOT to think about her, but there she was always popping up in his mind. It’s OK he told himself, “we will just become good friends but that goodnight kiss! What am I doing and what am I going to do ?” There is something to be said about the chemistry with her, it’s a feeling he’s really never experienced before. He’s trying to remember being with Eliza and how that felt but this was different, Charlotte was simply, someone special.

Charlotte woke early feeling rather excited about seeing Sidney again. She thought she needed to calm her nerves and a morning run would be a good idea. She got back home and took a shower ate some breakfast, then went to wake Alison. “Alison, wake up I want to tell you my news,” she whispered. “Yes, I’m awake, what’s going on ?” First Charlotte told her about seeing Sidney at the Conference, even how they looked like they dressed alike and Sidney told her great minds think alike. Charlotte was all giddy like a schoolgirl and Alison had never seen her so excited. She told her about the marvelous kiss and how much she liked Sidney.  
“But,” Alison replies, I don’t think he ever dates anyone or so Arthur says.” “Well, he has asked me over to swim this afternoon, says he has enjoyed our time together, I must say I feel we are very compatible,” she explained. Charlotte was so excited and for some reason a little nervous.  
She got out a dark green two piece bathing suit, didn’t think the bikini one would be a good idea then braided her hair to one side, put a floral summer dress over it and was ready to go. Her freckles on her nose were there but this was swimming so no makeup needed.

When Sidney awoke he felt the same slight nervousness. “Arthur,  
Charlotte is coming over about 11. We are going swimming and I was wondering if you have some other place to be this afternoon ?” he asked. “Oh, you want some space?” Arthur inquires. With a big grin and a chuckle Arthur says he actually had plans to be out all afternoon but insisted he fix them some refreshments. “Fix whatever you like, she’ll be here at 11 and I’m going for a quick run.” Once back he ate some breakfast then showered and dressed in swimming trunks and t-shirt. He kept checking to see if she had arrived and finally she did. He almost ran out the front door to open her car door. When she stepped out he gave her a hug, then leaned back to just look at her then a simple kiss. 

“Good Morning Mr. Parker,” she blushed. He took her hand, led her into the house, and kissed her again. She didn’t back away and his nerves were settled. He felt this was going to be a perfect day.  
“Hi Arthur, what’s cooking today?” she asked. Arthur came away from the stove and gave her a welcome hug. He tells her how excited he was to see her there for a swim but he already had plans and would have to leave, he also smiles at Sidney. “ So , you two will have to make do without me but I do have some refreshments I hope you like. When Sidney went to get some beach towels, Arthur let Charlotte know he was so pleased she made Sidney happy, That made all the family happy. “ So thank you,” he tells her. “I’m feeling happy myself,” she explained. Arthur yells goodbye to Sidney and gives Charlotte a wink, “ enjoy your day “ he says as he is going out the door.

Sidney comes back with the towels, retrieves bottles of water out of the fridge, then takes her hand and leads her out to the pool. “You want to swim in the pool or the ocean?” he asked. The pool looks good and as she reaches around to take off her dress he is watching her as if it was in slow motion. She laid her dress on the chase lounge. Sidney takes off his t-shirt, she dives in and he is right behind her.  
They swim to the other end of the pool where they could stand and he reaches around her waist , they just look at each other. Then he tells her he realizes they have only known each other a handful of weeks but he is thinking about her all the time and he more than really likes her. “ I don’t know what to say, except I more than really like you too.” 

“Last night at the Conference, what was the incident with Eliza ?” Charlotte asks. “I don’t really know Sidney replied.” He explained he was engaged to her years ago and had not seen or talked to her in a long time. He had called Babbers to see if maybe Esther told Elize where Sidney lived and yes they think she had. Seems Elize is trying to be a top contender in the Real Estate business and is dating one of the authors at the Publishing Company. Maybe that’s why she was there. “ Let’s not think about her,” Sidney says. I would rather learn more about you, if you don’t mind. “No, I don’t mind because I want to know more about you too.” They swam a few laps then got out of the pool, Sidney had brought the food left by Arthur. They sat in the pool chairs and snacked on the treats.  
“So,” Charlotte said, “do you read a lot ?” Yes, I do and you , do you read a lot ? Yes she tells him. “What type of books do you like?'' she asked. Sidney tells her he likes mysteries from the eighteen hundreds, world history and the love of wisdom or as some would say philosophy. He asks her if she likes Jane Austen and she tells him she does, especially the happy ever after stories but there is one that Ms Austen didn’t get to finish. He knows which one she is talking about. Charlotte tells him she thinks someone should finish it. “ In real life there isn’t always a happy ever after,” he tells her. “Well, this is a fiction story so they should all have a happy ending, don’t you agree?” she wants to know.  
Sidney chuckles then gets up the nerve to ask if she has read any books by Austen Cooper and she has read them all. “So what did you think,” he wanted to know. “I liked them except they didn’t always end well.” “Kind of like real life then,” he replies. “You know not everyone has a happy ending?” “I know,” she tells him, but when reading fiction can we not just pretend it’s always happy ? “Yes,” I suppose you're right,” he replies. Sidney has slowly moved over to sit with her in the chase lounge. She pulled her feet up so he would fit, he would like to tell her how beautiful he thinks she is. “You’re so kind and I was going to tell you what an attractive man you are.” See, I told you , great minds think alike then they laughed with each other. “Charlotte, would you mind if I kissed you?” he wanted to know. ”No,” I wouldn't mind at all.  
He pulled her onto his lap, and placed his arms around her finding her soft lips kissing her with the sweetest kiss. He can’t do more than that or he will lose control of himself and he doesn’t think Charlotte would be happy with him.  
She decides to ask him if he has read any Jane Parker books and he has. “ What did you think?” she wants to know. They were good, a lot of twists and turns but when you get to the end they were pretty much just alike. Charlotte is thinking, “Why did I ask?”  
They sat there with her on his lap and her arms around his neck. It was a hot day and he wanted to know if she was ready to get wet again. When she said” yes” he stood up holding her and walked over and asked if she wanted him to drop her in the water. They laughed and she said,” Yes, throw me in” and he did. They splashed around having fun when Sidney caught her again and kissed her neck and up to her cheek. “My God,” Charlotte is thinking, this is a wonderful feeling.  
“I’m hoping you would like to go out to dinner tonight," he asked. “Let me think,” she says. Then looking around like she is thinking she says Yes, that sounds lovely but I need to go home and shower, wash my hair and get dressed. “Very well , if you insist,” he tells her. Sidney tells her this time he is picking her up so he needs her address and Charlotte thinks it’s a lovely plan. He knows of a nice dinner and dancing restaurant. “Yes dancing!” then he can hold her closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your wonderful comments. Only my 2nd story , your so kind now I'm working on a 3rd.  
> Merry Christmas , Happy Holiday's to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you think.  
> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

Sidney was there to pick her up at 6PM. “Really nice place” he thought, do these girls make this much money cleaning houses ? Oh yes,” he thinks,” I don’t know what else Charlotte does but it’s something with the Publishing Company. Maybe she is an editor but not one I work with. Oh well, it doesn’t matter, he assures himself. He rang the doorbell and Charlotte opened the door almost immediately. She is dressed in a soft deep red wrap around dress, and looks beautiful. She has her purse and gives him a kiss on the cheek when he takes her hands and gives her a kiss on the lips. Sidney tells her he hopes she knows how beautiful she is. He is thinking,” how damn sexy she is and she doesn’t even try or know it.”   
“Are we ready?” he asks. “Yes, I can’t wait, all that swimming I’m starving.” Sidney had noticed she wasn’t a picky eater , she would try anything Arthur conjured up.   
They went to a dinner club and were seated. Sidney ordered some wine. The restaurant was pleasant with lowlights, linen table cloths and candles on each table, then an adjoining dance floor and a patio, all with a view of the ocean. They looked the menus over trying to decide what to order.   
The wine was delivered to their table and they hadn’t said much, mostly just smiles back and forth. It was a special feeling just being together.   
Sidney reached across the table and took her hand. “Charlotte, I want you to know the reason I couldn’t remember your name the day we met was I felt ambushed by my feeling of attraction for you.” “Did you?” she responded.   
“I woke up this morning thinking of all the conversations we’ve had,”he told her. “So did I,” she replied.   
The waiter came to take their order and they both ordered the same steak with sides and a salad. “Are we too much alike?” Charlotte questioned. “I don’t think so,” was his reply.  
They sat and talked about all sorts of things, more books, music, swimming and family.   
After they ate, Sidney got up and held his hand out to her asking if she would like to dance. She smiled and got up. The band had just started a slow song and he twirled her around then held her close as they swayed together across the floor. He leaned down and lightly kissed her neck which sent shivers up her spine. She put both arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist, and every once in a while he would run one hand up her back keeping her close. “Is it hot in here ?” she asked. “It’s getting hotter by the minute,” he replied.   
The song ended and Sidney took her hand and led her out to the patio. It was a warm Summer evening, stars shining and a big moon. He knew he had to cool off or he would get carried away. Actually Charlotte felt the same way. He hugged her from the side and they just stood there looking out over the ocean. “What do you want to do now,” he asked. “ Alison is gone to visit our parents, maybe we can go back to my house and watch a movie?” she told him. He told her he wasn’t ready to part from her yet tonight. He paid the bill and they walked to the car then opened the door and she slid in.

Back at Charlotte's they got out of the car and she opened the front door for them. A few steps into the foyer she stopped and opened double doors and switched on the light. “This is my office,” she explained. Sidney stepped in and looked around. “ You might have more books than I do,'' he told her. “I do have a lot,” she laughed.   
Sidney told her he thought her desk was a lot neater than his but he had not yet figured out what she does at the Publishing Company. She told him she didn’t know what he did either and they each just let the subject drop. What difference did it make ? They made their way to the den and Charlotte turned on the TV.   
“ What would you like to drink?”she asked. “Anything is fine with me,” he replied. Charlotte handed him the remote and asked him to find something he liked. As he sat down he said “I’m sure I’ve already found it.” Charlotte was inexperienced so that comment went right over her head. When Charlotte came back with glasses of wine for them she sat next to Sidney. “ So what did you find,” she inquired. Sidney had found a documentary on PBS about eighteenth century authors. “Yes, good choice she told him.” 

They enjoyed sharing their sometimes same and sometimes different opinions. Sidney told her he thought even though it had only been a matter of weeks they had gotten to know each other fairly well and she agreed that they had.   
He told her sometimes he felt like she was guarding herself from him, well from everyone. She told him she had not had many relationships if that’s what you could call them, but yes she had once been hurt and decided that was not going to happen again.   
“Sidney, it seemed to me that maybe Eliza might have really hurt you in the past.” He told her yes, years ago when they were very young and like her he wasn’t going to let it happen again. “So you just quit dating ?” she wanted to know. “There was no use thinking about dating until you found someone you wish to date,” he explained. And he got a little closer and put his arm around her back. “I feel the same way about dating,” she explained. “I knew it,” Sidney said.” We are a lot alike.” And with that he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face toward him. “Charlotte, is it alright if I kiss you?” Her reply of “yes” was so low he wasn’t sure he heard her so he leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet then it grew with more meaning.   
Sidney knew he was lost and maybe he needed to tell her how he had been feeling since the day he laid eyes on her. No, he thought, “it’s too soon and she will shy away.” They both had heartaches in the past and kept themselves closed off but she never seemed to push him away. “Sidney, when I first met you I thought you were a model of some sort,” she wanted him to know.  
Sidney laughed and kissed her again. “ You're the one that should be the model,”he told her. Then she kissed him, they sat for a long time just hugging, talking about their past lives and a kiss here and there. Then the subject came up of their future lives. Charlotte asked him what he would want if he could have anything in the world. “I know it’s too soon and you’ll think I’m crazy but since the first time I saw you I thought you were the one I had been looking for my whole life.” Charlotte smiled at him and said ,” Yes, you're crazy but then I’m crazy too because I found it almost impossible to not think about you, or take my eyes off of you.”  
The evening went on and it was getting late so Sidney told her he better go. She walked him to the door, he turned and wrapped her in his arms and no longer asking if a kiss was alright he just almost devoured her. They pulled away, both of them breathless. “Goodnight Charlotte,” he whispered. “Goodnight Sidney,” she replied.   
Sidney started home but realized there was no way he could go a whole week without seeing her. He had seen her almost every day since the day she was first their housekeeper. He called her from his car and Charlotte answered the call right away. He asked if she was going to come to the Parker dinner party next Saturday night. She told him she wouldn’t miss it. He wanted her to know he would pick her and Alison up so she should plan on it.  
“But Charlotte, I can’t go a whole week without seeing you,'' he tells her. “ What do you suggest then,” she wanted to know.  
I’m not sure but a whole week is too long. Sidney asked her if she had to go back to work at the Publisher. She told him she had a few things she needed to do but she would be free for most of the week. “We never did swim in the ocean, maybe you would like to spend a day on the beach,” he asked.   
Charlotte loved that idea so yes, when ? He thought Tuesday and Thursday would be good days to do something together and she agreed.   
They both conceived their writing ideas late at night and with each just finishing a book they had no need to start on anything new, at least not right away.   
The plans were made that Charlotte and Sidney would lounge around and swim in the ocean on Tuesday and he wanted to pick her up. That way she couldn’t get away from him too soon. Not that she would want to leave him but he wanted to be sure to spend as much time with her as he could. With that he realized he would not see her Monday so maybe he did have some work to do and called James to see if he needed to meet with the editors and finish up his last book, which was due out in about a week.   
Charlotte also called James to see where they were on getting her book out. They both needed to go to the office and meet with James and some editors. James knew they had met each other but didn’t want them in the office at the same time. He asked Sidney to be there at 1 and Charlotte to be there at 3.   
Sidney was on time and spent well over an hour discussing changes with his book and as he was about to leave there was Eliza in the lobby. She was there to meet her new author boyfriend but when she saw Sidney she went straight to him and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek. He moved back as fast as he could to avoid her touching him. “Hello Sidney,” she said and reached for his arm which he jerked away.” How on earth is it I’m having to see you twice in a week !” “OH, come now Sidney, we used to be so good together, don’t you remember ?”” Really that’s part of my life I’ve managed to forget.” She kept flirting with him while he was trying to make his escape when he saw Charlotte come in the door. “Excuse me, I see my girlfriend is here.” Then he walked as fast as he could over to Charlotte who was surprised seeing them talking. Eliza made her way over to them and looking Charlotte up and down she made a remark. “What’s the maid doing here?” Sidney asked if she had forgotten Charlotte was at the Conference and it really wasn’t any of her business.   
“Excuse me Eliza, I think Sidney has detached himself from you and he is my boyfriend now.” Charlotte wasn’t really sure but it sounded good and she knew Sidney didn’t want to have anything to do Eliza. “Don’t you have someone else to see here?” Charlotte asked.   
My God, that woman is just makeup and botox but she did have good taste in clothes, Charlotte was thinking to herself.   
Sidney took Charlotte's hand and put it on his arm saying he would walk with her. They got in the elevator and he asked what floor she needed.   
“I thought I was going to miss seeing you today,” he told her. He thanked her for help with Eliza. “When I saw you come in the lobby I told her you were my girlfriend, hope that’s alright with you?” “It seems to me we have both found someone we wish to date so yes, I think that is fine.” Since they are in the elevator he pushed the stop button, hugged her up in one of those tight   
squeezes and gave her a lasting kiss. The elevator resumed to her floor then as she was stepping out he told her, I’ll wait for you   
downstairs if you don’t mind. “Not at all, Yes, please do, I shouldn’t be long.”   
Babbington was in the lobby when Sidney got off the elevator and he asked him what he knew of Charlotte. “I saw you two at the conference and all I can say is I know both of you and I think it’s a good idea you two get together. “It’s such a waste that two good looking people spend all their time alone,” Babbers told him. Sidney wanted him to know they ran into Eliza again and Charlotte took care of it. “ I told Eliza Charlotte was my girlfriend so I hope she will leave me alone,” he admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to ALL  
> If you don't have a lot going on today here is a little something new to read
> 
> Thanks to one and all for your kind comments. I'll keep trying to do better with each story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 7 

They saw each other on Monday. Since the weather was so hot they went for ice cream taking it to the park. It was lovely, sitting under the shade trees, with the sound of the fountain and beautiful flowers everywhere. There were a few people walking their dogs or just enjoying a Summer afternoon.   
“Thank you for your help with Eliza,” he told her. “I could tell you didn’t want to talk to her, wish I could have been more helpful,” she said. 

Sidney finished his ice cream and put his arm around her back. “Now, what do you say if we make it official that you are in fact my girlfriend ?” For a few minutes Sidney thought he made a mistake because Charlotte held one finger to her head just looking around like she was thinking about it. Then she giggled and told him she thought that was a splendid idea and kissed his cheek.  
After all they were in a public place. 

“Do you think this is too soon,” Charlotte asked him. Sidney replied that he was “sure they had known each other all their lives but they just hadn’t met before.”

“Is Alison going to be back for our dinner on Saturday night,” he wanted to know. “No, actually since I’m taking care of her clients and employees she is staying another week with our parents”. “You know I’m really sorry but glad she broke her hip,” he snickered.” I know, otherwise we may have never met each other was her reply.   
“Say, boyfriend, I think I’ll go home and fix us some dinner if you think you would want to come over,” she asked. His reply was, “Yes absolutely.” Sidney wanted to know if he came over would she still go to the beach with him on Tuesday.” If I’m your girlfriend now how could I say no,” she answered. They went to their cars and he followed her home. He is about to find out what a good cook she is. After all she was the oldest in a big household so naturally she knew how to cook. “Is lasagna ok with you?” she asked.

“Anything you want to fix is fine,” he told her sweetly.  
Charlotte had everything she needed for homemade lasagna and salad. Sidney sat at the kitchen island and watched her asking if she wanted him to do anything but no she had it all in hand. “ This will take awhile to bake, so hope you're not in a hurry,” she told him. “ I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, '' was his reply and they smiled.

Charlotte turned on some music and Sidney got up and held his hand out for a dance. Dancing they went out to the patio, hand in hand, then dancing led to kissing and hands caressing all over.  
She had goosebumps. He had goosebumps. If anyone had been around they would have seen how much they enjoyed each other.  
Sidney knew he was losing control and she was so close to him she would notice so he stepped back just a bit. “ Charlotte, do you have any idea how sexy you are ?” She never thought of herself that way but he was making her feel things she didn’t know existed. “No, are you serious ?” she said. 

She heard the timer on the oven go off so they parted and she filled their plates and salad bowls while he got each a glass of wine. Her lasagna was perfect, heck everything about her was perfect and now she was indeed his girlfriend.  
Charlotte asked him more about his family and she told him more about her’s. 

Suddenly Sidney asked her what she thought about marriage and having children of her own. “There seems little point in considering marriage unless you found someone you wish to marry,” was her reply. Looking at him it hit her that he was someone she certainly would consider marrying but it’s too soon, they’ve only known each other a couple of months. It’s just a question of compatibility. 

“Well then, am I allowed to tell others that you are my girlfriend?” he asked.

“I do have a reputation to uphold but yes, I think that sounds alright.” They finished their meal and he helped her clear away the dishes. She told him the beach was just over a block away and would he want to take a walk. He really wanted to hold her, kiss her and maybe spend the night but it was too soon to go there. So a walk it was. The sun was setting and just a light breeze, almost no people, were out, so Sidney felt it was OK to embrace her and kiss her. The evening and the kissing was so romantic she wasn’t sure she could send him home.

Tuesday they spent on the beach, Wednesday they went out to dinner, Thursday another day on the beach Friday night was dinner and dancing. They just had to be with each other every day. Sidney found it so difficult to be away from her. He felt he was a better man just knowing her. He had convinced himself that he was destined to stay alone and that he was ill suited for matrimony. That was all a dream now that he knew Charlotte.

Saturday was the Parker dinner party and Sidney wanted to drive Charlotte, Alison was still gone so it was just the two of them.  
“Are you sure we’ve only known each other a couple of months?” he teased.   
“Yes, I think that’s right but in some ways it feels like a lifetime,” she replied. 

Mary saw them drive up and opened the door, then ran out to give Charlotte a hug and telling her how good it was to see her again. “I heard you two had an unusual first meeting?” she asked as they walked into the house. Charlotte explained about Alison falling and having surgery and how she took over as the Parker brothers housekeeper. Tom came striding down the hallway, giving Charlotte a welcome like no one else ever could. “My dear, we are so pleased to have you join us,” he told her. Mary noticed the smiles between Sidney and Charlotte and it was the first time Sidney had a woman with him or even much of a smile, she knew right away this was really special. 

Diana, Arthur, Georgia, Babbers and Esther were already there. Then the children came running down the hall, yelling at Uncle Sidney. He bent over to give them all a hug, and they wanted to meet the pretty lady he had with him. Charlotte being used to little ones squatted down to be on their level and shook hands with all 3.

Everyone greeted each other. Babbington was still amused at them being together and he was thinking the truth would come out but he wasn’t going to be the one to explain.

Mary gathered everyone in the dining room. “Everyone, you can eat here, or on the patio, there’s plenty of tables and chairs in both places. The cups, ice and drinks are on the kitchen bar. Each table has flatware, and potato salad, coleslaw, baked beans and Tom has the ribs and burgers on the grill. Please help yourselves. OH, and desert will be later.” Hoops and hollers were heard from Arthur and the children. Everyone helped themselves and settled into their seats. Sidney just wanted to be sure to be next to Charlotte.

“So Charlotte, after you left us at the bookstore, did you find work you enjoyed ?” Tom asked. “ I did , thanks for asking,”she responded. Sidney, told them that Charlotte worked at the same Publishing Company he worked for. Sidney’s family still didn’t really know what he did, he never shared his pen name with them, just let them think what they wanted. He didn’t say and they didn’t ask. Tom wanted to ask her if she did the same kind of work as Sidney but he didn’t really know what kind of work that was.   
“We’ll have a new book on display Monday. Why don’t you come to the bookstore?” Mary asked. “ It’s by an author using the pen name Jane Parker. Isn’t that funny we know she is not related to us. The name of the book is “The Relatives,” I really enjoy all her books,” Mary says. “Oh, I don’t know ”Sidney replies,” it seems they all end just alike.” “And what is wrong with that?” Charlotte wanted to know. “He replied that in real life not everyone has a happy ever after.” “Well, they should,” Arthur chimes in. All the women at the dinner agreed that even in real life everyone should get a happy ending. “ I only recently realized I might have a happy ending.” Sidney said shyly. He looked at Charlotte who was looking back at him and they smiled as though they were the only ones in the room.   
Everyone ended up at tables out on the patio, Babbers, Esther, Charlotte and Sidney sat together. Charlotte and Esther made fast friends but even Esther didn’t know about the pen names for them. Babbington could hardly stand not telling but he knew he better keep quiet. 

Esther wanted to hear the story about how Sidney and Charlotte met, she also was sorry for Alison but something good came in the end. “So you both work at the same place and didn’t know each other, doesn’t that seem odd?” she proclaimed. “We both work at our home offices,” Charlotte told her. “OH, I thought only writers worked from home,” Esther hinted. Babbers, hearing this conversation decided he needed to change the subject. “Charlotte, Esther works for our local newspaper for special reporting,” he told her. 

Esther was like a detective always searching out the truth when things didn’t add up like she thought they should and to her something was off about these two.   
They both had on those expensive platinum Rolex watches, both worked from home and for the same Publisher. Esther is sure they are both authors but the look on Babbers face told her not to say anymore.

“Anyone ready for the desert?” Arthur announced. “ Today we have strawberry cake,”please help yourselves.” Charlotte told Sidney, “this was the best way to have a Summer dinner party, cuts down on the work for the hostess.” Arthur had done the shopping for the dinner, made the potato salad,and coleslaw. So all Mary had to do was the baked beans and set everything out.   
Everyone got quiet eating dessert so Sidney stood up and told everyone he wanted to make an announcement. “ Charlotte has agreed to be my girlfriend,” he smiled. Tom wanted to know if this meant Eliza was completely out of the picture. “Good grief Tom, Mary exclaimed, she has been out of the picture for years, where have you been ?” Charlotte was kind of shocked at Sidney’s announcement but it was fine, and actually had that warm fuzzy feeling. 

“Charlotte will you two be able to come to the bookstore Monday?” Mary wanted to know. They would have a representative from the Publishing Company there to tell them about the new book. 

“And.” Mary wanted them to know,” only a week later they would have another new book to display. This was author Austen Cooper and no one knew who he was either.”   
“Charlotte, have you read his books,” Sidney asked. “Yes, and I think they are good, mysterious but not always a happy ending, but they are a good read. Sidney replied again that not everyone has that wonderful happy life like she thinks they do or should.  
They laughingly decided they would agree to disagree.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are heading to our HEA  
> It was fun to write and I hope it's fun to read
> 
> Comments will help me do better   
> Thank You

Chapter 8 

The rest of the evening was pleasant, everyone just visiting and Charlotte finally found out who Georgie was to the Parker Family.  
Sidney was like her big brother and had watched over her when she was a teenager. Now at 22 she was a college student and Sidney still kept tabs on her, hoping she wouldn’t make dumb mistakes like so many others had. He explained that her parents had been close family friends and when they died in a plane crash he was to care for her until she graduated college and had access to her inheritance. Charlotte and Georgie hit it off comparing notes about Sidney. Charlotte found him warm and caring while Georgie didn’t always see that side. They laughed and had a good time while Sidney tried to hear what they were saying about him. He decided it didn’t matter, Georgie was almost ready to be on her own and Charlotte, was the light in his life. 

When it was time to leave they all said their goodnights and he drove her home. The house was empty and dark so he went in with her, wanting to make sure it was safe.

“What do you say to breakfast in the morning and we go for a Sunday drive and visit a State Park.” Charlotte told him she liked the idea, sounds fun then Monday we can go to the Bookstore together. Sidney was happy with that, he wants to see her everyday. He also wanted to see her at night and wake up next to her every morning but was still too soon? Sidney walked up behind her and put his arms around her so he could just take her in and kissed her neck. “Charlotte, do you trust me? She turned around and told him yes she did. He hadn’t given her any reason not to. “ Well, how about you pack a bag and go home with me ?”  
“I have 3 extra bedrooms you can stay wherever you want, he says, looking like a lost puppy. “ We can get an early start in the morning, he added.” “Alright , I’ll be right back” and she went to her bedroom to get her clothes.” What am I doing ? What if he wants me to actually sleep with him ? Could I say no?” So many thoughts running through her mind but she kept packing her overnight bag.

On the way back to Sidney’s house he kept holding her hand and telling her how much he appreciated and enjoyed her company.  
“Sidney, what will Arthur think ?” “He’ll think we have an overnight guest.” “ And that isn’t something you do very often?” “ Never had an overnight guest.” The usual talkative Charlotte had gotten quiet with her own thoughts.

Once back at Sidney’s he lead her upstairs and told her to pick any room she liked. She reached up to kiss him goodnight then went to the room next to his. 

Goodnight Charlotte.

Goodnight Sidney.

In the bathroom, she put on her Summer pj’s, walked around the room that she used to clean. She didn’t hear anything next door and wanted to kiss him goodnight one more time. She tapped on his door and heard him say come in. He was standing by the bed in a pair of black boxers. 

“Sidney, could I just sleep with you ? I mean just sleep.”

“Sure, anything you like. I usually sleep in the middle so you chose which side you would like.”

“I sleep on my right side and I like to be facing the outside of the bed.”

“OK,” and he pulled the covers back, “hop in.”

She went around the far side of the bed and slid in, then Sidney got in next to her. 

“You really do trust me ? Is it alright if I hug you and maybe another goodnight kiss.”

“Yes please,” as she turned over to face him. With arms around each other they passionately kissed goodnight. Then she rolled over and he snuggled her up in front of him.

A few minutes later.

“Sidney?” “ Mm-hmm.”

“Are you going to be mad at me?”

“No, why would I ?”

“Well, because I only want to sleep.”

“It’s fine, I just appreciate having you next to me.”

A few more minutes later.

“Sidney?” “uh-huh.”

“I’ve never slept with a man before just thought you should know.”

“You mean you never had sex before ?”

“One time back in college, it was awful.”

“If and when you decide to SLEEP with me I promise it will not be awful. I’ll do the best I can to make sure you enjoy it.”

“Charlotte ?”

“Yes.”

“Are we going to sleep now or what ?”

“Sleep !”

“Ok then, you’ll need to quit talking.”

The next morning when Charlotte woke up she was facing Sidney, as her eyes fluttered open he leaned on his elbow watching her.  
“I thought you had to be facing the outside of the bed ?”  
“I guess I rolled over in my sleep.” Then she stretched her arms and wrapped them around his neck. 

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning to you little missy.”

“You know it’s going to be hard for me to leave you laying here like this ?”

Sidney gave her a good morning kiss then getting out of the bed he went to get his shower.   
“Right, Yes, I understand.”   
She laid there in a daze thinking how well she had slept.   
Charlotte got out of bed and went to the other bathroom where she took a shower and got dressed.   
Sidney was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.   
Hugging they gave each other another kiss.   
So are you ready for our outing ?

She was ready, feeling excited they went down stairs then out to the car. Sidney told her he wanted to drive them up the coast to Nag Head. It was going to be a hot and humid Summer day.  
Charlotte was dressed in Levi cutoffs and a tank top. Very casual for a Summer outing. Sidney of course was mesmerizing in his Summer attire. 

Charlotte had only been in North Carolina about a year and had not done any site seeing so this was ideal.  
They stopped at a local restaurant for breakfast then started their day trip. Driving up the coast over an hour, listening to the radio and taking in the scenery of the ocean. Occasionally Sidney would reach over and put his hand on her thigh, it was an alluring part of her anatomy. They stopped at the entrance to one of the tourist parks. “OH, this is beautiful,” Charlotte told him. Sidney hadn’t been there in years and being with her was like a whole new experience. Taking her hand they headed out to see the sites then the souvenir gift shop.

Sidney saw a crystal bell that had a tiny sea shell for the clapper. Since she certainly did ring his bell he wanted her to have it. At first she didn’t get the connection about the bell, then all of a sudden she understood what he was saying. Baby you ring my bell. She felt a wave of love for him, he was everything a woman could want. 

“You shouldn’t be buying me gifts,” she wanted him to know.   
“ It’s true, when I’m with you I hear bells ringing,” he replied.  
To anyone passing by these were two young people hopelessly in love and that’s how they felt. 

After a long day of fun, wading in the water, shopping and just enjoying each other's company it was time to head back home.  
“Sidney, I need to get my bag and go home, if that’s alright with you.” “Well, no it’s not alright but your wish is my command.   
They had a quiet ride home, each thinking about the other and how to end the day. Sidney wanted to wake up next to her and she wanted to wake up next to him but neither wanted to be the first one to say anything.

When they got back to Sidney’s house Arthur was in the kitchen.   
“Hey, you two” then a hug for Charlotte and a pat on the back for Sidney. “Have you come to spend the evening with me?” he asked.

Charlotte told him about the fun day they had and showing him the bell then heading upstairs to get her bag. Arthur didn’t even know she had spent the night. She let him know she needed to go home, tomorrow would be another big day.  
Sidney followed her up to her bedroom walking in pulling her into a big hug. “Charlotte, I can’t stand the thought of not waking up beside you.” “ And what do you suggest?” she wanted to know.  
“One of us has to stay with the other one, either house will work.”  
He was still holding her in his arms and kissed her with every bit of affection he had. “Sidney, I don’t know if you noticed but I’m falling in love with you,” she almost cried. “Yes, I think I’ve noticed and I hope you noticed I’m falling in love with you.” 

Sidney let her know he had never been so completely consumed by anyone in his life. Meeting her had changed his life and he felt his best self, his truest self when he was with her. Charlotte put her arms around his waist and told him she felt completely whole when she was with him. 

What are they going to do about all these feelings now ?  
Sidney thought they should go get her some more clothes then they could enjoy the sunset out on the patio and have a substantial conversation. Everything about feelings out in the open. “ I feel I can be open and honest with you,” he confessed.  
“Hey,” Arthur said, “where are you two going?” “I’m fixing a new tuna casserole and I want you to try it with me. “We’ll be back shortly, then sure, we’ll eat with you.” Charlotte was in agreement.  
With Alison gone it was so lonely at her house she decided it was best to go back with Sidney. He was certain that was the best idea.  
As they got back, Arthur had dinner ready and just took his casserole out of the oven. Humm, this smells so good, Charlotte told him. “Let’s eat out on the patio then I’ve got somewhere I need to be,” Arthur told them. They filled their plates, got their drinks and headed outside. It certainly was a beautiful evening, the tide was coming in and the sounds were soothing. Arthur kept them laughing telling stories about some customers at the bookstore cafe. 

Arthur had plans to meet a friend and go to a movie, he wouldn’t be back till late. They didn’t mind at all. They all pitched in and cleared away the dishes then Arthur was off. They sat in one of the oversized lounge chairs, leaning against each other.   
“So, what do you want to know ?” he asked.   
“I’m not sure, I know you're close with your family and you haven’t dated in years. I know you're a beautiful man, kind and considerate. I know you work at the same place I do but I don’t know what you do there.   
You’re helpful to your neighbors, live in an extra nice house, well everything is extra nice. We like a lot of the same things. I don’t know what else I would want to know,” she whispered.   
“So, what do you want to know about me ?” Charlotte asked.  
“I know you're beautiful inside and out. You come from a large family, in West Virginia. You live with your sister and once had your heart broken. Oh, and you're a great housekeeper and cook. I know I can be open and honest with you as you can be with me. I don’t know what you do at the Publishing company and I don’t really care,” was his reply.  
Well Then, she smiled. “Well Then, let's walk down to the water.”  
It was getting late when they got back. They were in Sidney’s bedroom and he asked her if she wanted to take a shower and she did. He chuckled and asked if she wanted to take a shower with him. “OH NO, here it comes,” she thought. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. “It’s OK isn’t it?” he asked then he started taking her tank top off and unbuttoned her shorts. That’s not fair and she took off his shirt and unbuttoned his shorts. Soon all the clothes were in a pile and they were in the shower. Looking at each other, eyes wide open Charlotte knew without a doubt where this was leading. He soaped her up and washed her hair, she lathered him up but couldn’t reach his hair.   
“ You’ll have to do that yourself” she told him.   
Once washed and rinsed they dried each other and with towels wrapped around them they embraced each other and the kiss confirmed how they felt.   
“ Are you ready to sleep with me or just sleep?” he said holding on to her like there would be no tomorrow.   
“Let’s get in bed and see what happens.”   
“OH, I know very well what will happen.”   
“Charlotte, I’ve fallen in love with you. There is no other way to say it. It happened, I can’t help it and I want you to be with me all the time. I want us to enjoy each other no matter what we do or don’t do.”   
Charlotte had goosebumps all over her body. She had never heard words like that and she felt the warmth spread through her body.   
Sidney pulled down the covers and told her, in you go, then he climbed in next to her. Sidney was going to try and be gentle and slow but it was going to be difficult, he had not made love to anyone in years.   
“Sidney, are you nervous?” Thinking out loud Sidney said, “I haven’t done this in years.” “I’m sure it will come back to you,” Charlotte told him. 

Sidney realized it’s been so many years he didn’t have a condom. There had been no need. 

Charlotte, we may have a problem here. I don’t have protection, I’ve not needed anything like that so what do you think ? Should I go to the store ? No, I’m on birth control to help me be regular so we’re safe. He laid down beside her, took his time to just love her, feel her, take her in his arms. He touched every inch of her while she ran her hands on his chest, back and any other place she could reach. Tension was rising, the chemistry they had together was scorching, he loved her slowly and completely. 

He was right, she would enjoy him as much as he enjoyed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to finish up  
> I tried to put some quotes from our story in so I hope you saw them.
> 
> Again I thank you for reading   
> Stay safe

Chapter 9 

Monday morning they slept in later than normal. Again waking up to Good Morning and kisses.   
“Little Missy, did you sleep well?” he inquired.  
“Yes, thank you, and I mean for everything,” was her reply.  
They showered together again but if they went back to bed they would be late to the Bookstore.   
Sidney didn’t know about Charlotte’s interest in the new book.  
She thought she would tell him it was her book but not just now. Maybe later in the day.   
Dressed in business casual she went to the kitchen and started making french toast and bacon. The coffee was ready and she got out the juice.   
Arthur was always cooking but seeing her at the stove gave Sidney chills. He had that warm feeling again seeing her cook for him. Maybe this could be for the rest of his life !  
They finished eating, cleaned the kitchen then headed to the bookstore. Sure enough there was her new book on display. The publishing company had done a lot of advertising and there was a nice size crowd waiting to buy it.  
Sidney noticed how she was trying not to smile so big,” Humm. What’s up with that he thought ?”   
Arthur motioned them over to the cafe, they had just had breakfast but he wanted them to try a pastry. Charlotte’s smile was getting bigger and Arthur thought it was for him and his pastries.   
“You're mighty chipper this morning,” Arthur announced.   
“Yes, it’s a wonderful day,” she told him.  
Arthur asked her if she had read many of Jane Parker’s books.   
She told him she had read all of them and wanted to know if he had read them too.   
“Yes, I really like her books,wish we knew who she was.”   
Arthur and Charlotte discussed the books and what the author must be like when Sidney chimed in saying the same thing he said before. “ They are good books but the author must live in a dream world because they all have a happy ending and that’s not always the case in real life”.   
Charlotte's feelings were a little hurt but she had to remember he didn’t know they were her books.   
Mary let them know next Monday would be another new book also by an unknown author. “Down the River” was the name of this book by Austen Cooper.  
“Oh yes, his books are interesting and holds your attention but the author must be a sad sort because the ending isn’t always as happy as it could be,” Charlotte told them.   
Now Sidney’s feelings were bruised. Maybe he was a sad sort, well yes he was until he met Charlotte. Now everything was different and he could see his future being happy. So he decided not to let the negative comments bother him.   
Charlotte almost wanted the customers to know who she was, maybe she needed to make herself public.   
James was there as a representative of the Publisher, answering the customer questions. He also wanted to laugh when he saw Charlotte and Sidney together, oh how he wanted to tell them who the other one was but no not a good idea.   
“Sidney, you like philosophy , what does it mean to you that a man can not step in the same river twice?”   
“The past is done and over, not to be repeated,” was his thought.  
Charlotte told him history does repeat itself, maybe not with people as we often learn from our mistakes. “ Yes, I suppose your right,” he said with a smile.   
They spent the morning talking to James, Mary, Tom and Arthur. Finally they decided it was time to leave, Charlotte was happy to see her book flying off the display.   
“ You seem extra happy this morning.”   
“ Yes, I think I am and thank you for noticing.”  
When was she going to tell him who she really was ?   
“Sidney, you know I’m going to have to go home at some point, right ?”   
“I don’t know why, it seems to me we are enjoying ourselves, at least I am.”   
“Yes, I’m very happy to spend so much time with you and I really don’t want it to come to an end but I’m going to have to get back to work and Alison will be home tomorrow.”  
“I’ve noticed you're not working all day either.”   
“I usually work at night, when everything is quiet”.   
“Oh, so do I.”   
Sidney thinks maybe it’s time for all that to change. He can’t lose Charlotte in his life.   
They walked around the park next to the bookstore then headed back to Sidney’s house.  
Once in the house he enclosed her in his arms, kissing her neck, all over her face till he met her lips.   
“Charlotte, please don’t go home, stay with me.”   
“Sidney, I can’t just give up my home and my life.”  
“No, I suppose you're right but somehow we will find a way.”  
“Charlotte, I’m deeply in love with you.”   
Getting down on one knee he asked her to marry him.   
I know it seems too soon, I don’t care. I know how I feel and it’s only going to be more with each day. He tells her he doesn’t want them to just have nights here and there or have her just living with him without a commitment.  
What will everyone think ? Charlotte has big tears in her eyes, she is so happy then saying yes, he gets up and holds her tight and then the best kiss yet.   
“I haven’t even had time to get you a ring.” Let’s go pick one out now.   
Sidney, do you know my middle name ? It’s Jane, Charlotte Jane Heywood and when we get married it will be Charlotte Jane Parker. He let that sink in. WHAT ? “Jane Parker,” he chuckled.   
“Yes, I am already Jane Parker.”   
“He hugged her tighter, then it’s meant to be, don’t you agree?”  
“Your secret is safe with me,” he has a slight smile on his face.  
“Charlotte, I have something to tell you.   
The sad sack writing the Austen Cooper books is me.   
And yes you were correct, until I met you I was a lonely sort.   
My life has changed now, I see a bright happy future but only with you.” THE END


End file.
